1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless transmission of video information, and in particular, to transmission of uncompressed high definition video information over wireless channels.
2. Description of the Related Technology
With the proliferation of high quality video, an increasing number of electronic devices, such as consumer electronic devices, utilize high definition (HD) video which can require about several Giga bps (bits per second) in bandwidth for transmission. As such, when transmitting such HD video between devices, conventional transmission approaches compress the HD video to a fraction of its size to lower the required transmission bandwidth. The compressed video is then decompressed for consumption. However, with each compression and subsequent decompression of the video data, some data can be lost and the picture quality can be reduced.
The High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) specification allows transfer of uncompressed HD signals between devices via a cable. While consumer electronics makers are beginning to offer HDMI-compatible equipment, there is not yet a suitable wireless (e.g., radio frequency) technology that is capable of transmitting uncompressed HD video signals. Wireless local area network (WLAN) and similar technologies can suffer interference issues when several devices are connected which do not have the bandwidth to carry the uncompressed HD signals.
Similar to other wirelessly-transmitted signals, uncompressed HD signals are subject to various errors during wireless transmission thereof. In addition, systems and methods for wireless transmission of uncompressed HD signals have inherent design limitations due to a high volume of processed data. Therefore, there is a need to provide an effective and simplified error prevention scheme for wireless transmission of uncompressed HD signals.